Owing the Devil
by Write the Night Away
Summary: Ever wondered where Scott learnt to fight, yea me too. So here is my explanation how he earned, or rather borrowed those skills. Oneshot, with two different endings.


**Sup guys, let me just say I have been a fan of Scott Pilgrim for a LONG time… and one thing that I felt that never made sense to me was how Scott even became such a good fighter. So this is my representation of how he learnt. **

**Now this is going to be a one-shot of sorts with two different endings… just read on. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

The sound of chirping birds and the sun shining through his window awoke Scott. He slowly rose out of bed, feeling so energized. Scott didn't know why but today just felt like such a good day, he could just settle down now; no more evil exes, no more worrying about past mistakes, everything is just fine.

He jumped out of bed and looked at the clock, '9:00 a.m.' He slide into his bathroom like he was in a 80s sit-com, brushing his teeth to the beat of the imaginary song playing. He spit-took and looked up smiling at the mirror.

**Name: Scott Pilgrim **

**Age: 25**

**Rating: So awesome the universe can barely handle it**

He skipped towards the kitchen, "wow, Scott Pilgrim is awoken early and isn't bitching like a bitch!" The person who was speaking was Ramona Flowers, a.k.a Scott's fiancé.

**Name: Ramona Flowers**

**Age: 26**

**Rating: Too awesome for the universe to handle**

"And how is my gorgeous fiancé this beautiful morning?!" Scott said as he kissed her. She smiled as they pulled away, "wow, what's got you so… energized today?" Ramona asked, giggling.

"It's just… I can finally relax," Scott said. "No more evil exes, no more worrying about past problems coming to bite me in the butt! I can finally settle down with you." Ramona smiled at him, "I guess you, _we_, can finally relax."

They sat down quietly and ate their breakfast, no matter how early Scott would wake up it would seem that Ramona always beat him to it. It was so weird, like she had an alarm in her head that would wake her but not him.

"Oh, um," she said with her mouth full of omelet. "Before I forgot, you have mail." She handed him a red envelope.

"Huh, I haven't had mail since the first evil-ex, what was his name like Matthew… something." Scott asked, Ramona shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. Scott went to do the same but froze as he read that address.

_**To Scott Pilgrim  
Time for you end of the bargain**_

"Oh… oh no…" Scott spoke, eyes widened, his heart-rate increased and he began to sweat a bit. "What's wrong?" Ramona asked, not really looking at Scott.

"This is…" Scott spoke.

"What?" She said.

"This is…!" Scott repeated.

"What! What is it?!" She spoke finally actually looking at him, realizing his expression. "Scott?"

"That goddamn sonofabitch, he knew… Oh he knew!" Scott shouted angrily, he tore the letter open and began reading in his head.

'Sup man, remember me? Yea well to keep it short and simple you know what you owe me. So just use the thingy in the letter and get over here.'

A red marble rolled out of the letter, Ramona picked it up and began to carefully examine it. It looked like it was breakable.

"Scott, what the hell is going on?!" Ramona asked Scott, who was hyperventilating. Ramona got a stern look on her face; she stood up and slapped Scott across the face. "Now tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Ow! Hey… you didn't need to hit me," Scott said, finally paying attention to her. "Oh, um, this well you see, ah where to begin…"

"How about, why you are so worried?" She spoke.

"Um alright, ok," he took in a deep breath, embracing himself for the worst. "I… made a deal with the devil, and now he wants my end of the deal!"

"You… WHAT!" She yelled, Scott covered his face. "I swear to god you are still the stupid person I have ever met!"

"No, no you need to let me explain," Scott spoke. "It wasn't anything recent; it was far back, way far back. Alright you see it was when I was in the… um… third grade, I think?"

"You summoned the devil when you were, what 9 years old?" She said looking at him, unconvinced.

"Shh! Let me explain, alright so back then I wasn't exactly the coolest person." He said.

"You still aren't," she retaliated.

"And I felt like I was really a nobody, there were kids who could play the piano, kids who could do crazy acrobatic skills; me I was nothing. Soon the talent show was coming and I really, really wanted to participate in it." Scott elaborated. "So, one day I was shopping around with my mom and I, somehow, stumbled into a thrift shop of sorts. There I found a kit to summon the devil, and in exchange for your soul you could have anything your heart desired, so I bought it with my allowance. The store owner warned me that it would have server consequences and that you will regret it a lot in the future."

"I didn't care, I bought it. So when I got home I read the instructions, I had to arrange the candles in the bag in a pentagram, then I need to wait until midnight, at 6 minutes before midnight I need to start lighting the candles one by one each minute, and the last one need to be lit on exactly midnight, then I need to give a droplet of my blood and finally just step in the middle and I would have been teleported to him."

"So," Ramona asked, also beginning to worry, her weariness all gone. "What'd you ask for?"

"I was getting to that, anyway, when I got there I was in front of this giant temple that was on the edge of a high cliff, giving the perfect view of the sun. It was some Japanese kung-fu movie temple too; anyway I walked inside and was met with a… boy. He looked to be able the age of 16 and he was just sitting on a balcony, staring out into the sunset. He turned around and asked me what my wish was; I said I wanted to be the best fighter in the province. He said he would do it, but only if, when I felt I was content with my life, I would have to give him my soul. I was young, naïve and didn't think of the future I have now, so I agreed!"

"Oh, Scott…" Ramona said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well, obviously what I have been doing for the past problems that have shown up," he stood up and grabbed the tiny marble out of her hand. "Beat the crap out of 'em!"

"But… but… this isn't just some evil-ex we are talking about, this is THE devil!" Ramona said also standing up to follow Scott, who was walking to the living room.

"Are you doubting my, well _his_, skills?" Scott asked. "Listen Ramona, I am going to be going now. This can go two ways, number one I come back and everything is all good, and… number two is—"

"Don't even say it!" Ramona yelled, she quickly gave him a kiss. "I'll see you when you come back."

Scott smiled at her and threw the red marble on the round, suddenly red smoke enveloped Scott and when it dissipated Scott was no longer there…

And Ramona sat there awaiting his arrival.

**Like I said, this can go two ways… **

**The good and the bad ending, so imma post the good ending either today or tomorrow and the bad ending right after**


End file.
